creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Abyss Infinity
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Archangelus page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:35, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Also, please read our Style Guide, as your story had significant formatting/punctuation issues. Jay Ten (talk) 00:41, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Jay Ten (talk) 00:52, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: First off, thanks for being civil, as a lot of users are not. Your story seemed to be pretty well-written, but it suffered from formatting issues and some punctuation issues as well. The punctuation issues were small and could've been fixed, but the format is a different story. Dialogue needs to be broken up when the speaker changes. This particular issue can be hard for editors to fix, so you'll need to take care of it yourself. I would advise looking over our Style Guide, especially the "Fun with Punctuations" and "Paragraphs" sections. Fix these issues and post your story in the Writer's Workshop. I would advise waiting for some feedback, but if you feel the issues have been corrected you can make a deletion appeal. You can put it in the workshop without making an appeal, but don't submit it the way you did before without making an appeal because we need to look at it and see if the issues have been corrected. Good luck with your future work. Also, make sure you don't indent your paragraphs. It messes up the formatting as well. Jay Ten (talk) 01:08, May 17, 2015 (UTC) :Not sure if I completely understand what you're asking. If you're asking if it's ok to put ellipses or dashes in quoted dialogue, the answer is yes. Ellipses outside of dialogue should be kept to a minimum, but they're fine in quotes. :Example: "I... I don't know..." she said as she sighed. You can replace those ellipses with em dashes if you wish, both are correct. Jay Ten (talk) 01:36, May 17, 2015 (UTC)